First Impressions
by LE McMurray
Summary: SG1 meet their new CMO. One Dr Janet Fraiser.


Author's notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is set very early Season One, I always wanted to do a story where they meet Janet for the first time. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Daniel leaned heavily on Jack aware of the older man's arm wrapped around his waist keeping him upright. The wound to his side was now only slowing leaking blood onto the already soaked material.

"Just a little further Daniel," Jack told him encouragingly, "The Gate's just around the corner."

"Sir," Sam came up, "Teal'c said we can stop and rest now. No one is following us anymore."

"Good," Jack nodded before he lowered Daniel to sit, "Let me see."

Daniel slowly and painfully lifted his shirt to show where the knife had sliced into his flesh. Jack winced slightly seeing the wound before turning to Sam.

"Carter, first aid kit," he ordered.

Sam handed him the kit moving away to check in with Teal'c as Jack started to clean the wound as best he could. Daniel hissed in pain at one point making Jack wince again.

"Sorry," he said as he wrapped the bandage around Daniel.

"I'm okay Jack," Daniel murmured tiredly.

"I know," Jack smiled tapping him on the shoulder, "Just a little farther to walk."

Daniel nodded, "Dr Warner is getting sick of me already."

"It's all those allergies," Jack joked.

"Why do you think I liked the sandy planet," Daniel replied smiling weakly.

Jack grinned back at him, "Teal'c and Carter are coming back. I'm going to talk to them just rest okay?"

Daniel nodded his eyes closing.

"How is he?" Sam asked clearly worried.

"If we can get to the Gate he'll be fine," Jack said before amending, "I think."

"I could carry him," Teal'c offered.

"No," Jack said, "He'll freak if you do that and right now keeping him calm is the best thing."

Teal'c's face shifted slightly to what Sam thought might be a hurt expression. Despite Daniel trying to accept Teal'c his injury had made him jumpy and Teal'c was not someone he wanted to be close to.

"Teal'c," Jack told him, "It's going to take him some time you know he doesn't really blame you."

"I know," Teal'c said.

"Sir, we should start moving again," Sam said, "Get him home as fast as we can."

Jack nodded in agreement, "As soon as you're close enough Carter, open the Gate and get through. Get the med team ready for us."

"Yes sir," she nodded.

Jack went back over to where Daniel was dozing, "Hey," he shook him, "Time to move."

Daniel opened his eyes, "I'm awake."

Jack rested Daniel's arm over his shoulder then hooked his arm around Daniel's waist.

"Ready?"

Daniel nodded gritting his teeth as Jack pulled him to his feet. After a moment so Daniel could catch his breath they started to walk.

"Sorry Jack," Daniel murmured.

"For what?" Jack asked astounded, "For getting me out of the way of that knife saving my life, taking it for me or for walking all this distance with a wound like that?"

"For being a burden," Daniel's eyes were closing his energy almost sapped.

"Daniel," Jack cried, "Just a little further. Stay awake."

"I have to rest," Daniel moaned.

Jack saw Sam open the Gate and disappear through it.

"Open you eyes Daniel," Jack told him, "Carter's through. It's just a little further."

"Can't," Daniel was becoming heavier.

Jack frowned, he knew what to do but it was going to be exceedingly cruel.

"Don't you stop moving Jackson," Jack snapped in his best Colonel voice, "I didn't carry you all this way for you to give up now. Are you just going to leave your wife with no hope? Now move."

Daniel jerked; concentrating hard he took the few steps to the Gate. Jack pulled him through and he collapsed unconscious on the ramp.

x

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked the petite woman who came over to talk to them.

After the med team had whisked Daniel away Hammond made them come to the briefing room before Jack's pacing got so irritating that he let them go.

"I'm Janet Fraiser," she introduced herself, "The bases new CMO."

"How is he?" Jack demanded.

"He'll be fine. We stitched up the wound and he's on antibiotics," Janet assured him, "Dr Jackson is sleeping just now."

"Good," Jack said briskly, "Where?"

"Colonel, he's asleep you don't…" she trailed off as he glared at her, "Over there."

Jack walked over to where Daniel was sleeping while Sam smiled at the doctor.

"Captain Sam Carter," she introduced herself, "Welcome to the SGC."

"Thank you Captain," Janet smiled before glancing back at Jack, "His reputation is well deserved."

Sam smiled, "In certain cases," she agreed before lowering her voice conspiratorially, "However when it comes to Daniel the Colonel is softer than a marshmallow."

Janet laughed, "You should get some rest Captain, and so should Mr Teal'c."

Sam nodded, she wanted to see Daniel but was sure the Colonel would send her to rest too. She'd check on him after she'd slept.

x

Jack sat down beside where Daniel was sleeping peacefully looking so much like a kid. Daniel's long dark blond hair had fallen into his eyes so Jack brushed it back.

"You better not do this to me often," Jack told him, "You know I found a grey hair this morning. Never had one till I met you."

He looked around hearing footsteps and saw the new doctor coming towards him.

"Just want to check some things," Janet told him, "He will be okay sir."

Jack nodded, "Until I see him awake then I'll believe it."

Janet discreetly watched Jack as he watched Daniel and saw the affection the older man held for her patient, the very paternal concern was also obvious and Janet looked forward to getting to see how it played when both were awake.

x

Daniel swallowed, his throat was dry, his side aching badly as he woke up. Forcing open his eyes he recognised the infirmary, turning his head slightly he saw Jack asleep in a chair beside him.

"Jack?" he croaked confused.

Jack opened his eyes blearily, "Finally, I thought you'd been out too long."

"Why are you here?" Daniel asked still confused.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Am I…" Daniel trailed off his eyes wide worried.

"You're fine," Jack assured him, "I just wanted to be here when you woke up."

"Why?" Daniel's eyes were filled with amazement.

"To make sure you were alright Danny," Jack smiled.

Normally Daniel would flinch and refuse the nickname but to jack's surprise this time he smiled, after the recent kidnapping of Daniel's wife and brother and having to leave the rest of his family behind knowing someone cared about him was reassuring.

"I'm going to get the doc," Jack told him patting his arm, "New one as well. I think she'll do just fine here."

Daniel rested back as Jack moved away; he wasn't alone.

* * *

"What's going on?" Jack demanded as he walked into Hammond's office.

"I was just talking to several other SG team leaders," Hammond said, "Many of them saying Dr Jackson should not be going on missions."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Jack, he was injured on your last mission," Hammond reminded him, "Some of the other's feel if he was trained…" he trailed off as Jack started to laugh.

"The reason Daniel is injured," Jack explained, "Is because he pushed me out of the way of that knife. He then walked the distance back to the Gate without complaint."

Hammond noticed anger in the other man's eyes.

"Let me guess who led this crusade," Jack growled, "Makepeace?"

Hammond sighed, "You know I can't reveal that but Major Ferretti argued against it."

"Ferretti knows Daniel," Jack replied, "Are you seriously considering this?"

"I was until you told me why and how he was injured," Hammond smiled slightly, "Saved your life?"

"Again," Jack nodded, "I'm going back to the infirmary."

x

Daniel was sleeping again the painkillers he'd been given had knocked him out. Jack looked over to see the Doctor checking his wound.

"How is he?" Jack asked.

"Healing well," she smiled, "He should be up and about quite quickly."

Jack nodded before he looked up hearing Daniel in distress.

"Damn," Jack snapped diving over catching the younger man, "Daniel, it's alright."

Daniel was thrashing about calling for his wife, unable to wake up from the dreams. Jack was sure he knew exactly what he was dreaming.

"Daniel," Jack caught Daniel and held him gently rocking the younger man, "It's okay, it's okay. Go back to sleep."

Janet watched in amazement as this seemingly hard as nails Colonel gently soothed the young man back to sleep.

"I guess you want to know what that was about?" Jack asked seeing the woman staring at him in amazement.

"If you don't mind Colonel," Janet replied.

"In the office," Jack motioned her in and shut the door, "How much do you know about Daniel?"

"Only what his file says," she replied, "Orphaned as a child, opened the Stargate, lived on Abydos for a year and a list of allergies almost a mile long."

"The reason he came back from Abydos," Jack told her, "Is because his wife and her brother were taken by Apophis. They're both Goulds now."

"Oh my God," Janet gasped.

"They were all he had," Jack didn't know why he was telling her this but had a gut feeling that she was going to need to know this, "Now…"

"You're all he has," Janet said astutely.

Jack shrugged, "Looks that way. Doc, if that happens again I want called immediately."

"Of course Colonel," Janet nodded, "Of course."

x

Daniel winced slightly as he turned to put his jacket on.

"If you burst those stitches I will not be happy," Janet told him as she came over with some painkillers for him.

"Are those…" Daniel spotted the pills.

"Painkillers but not too strong," she smiled, "They won't knock you out but will dull the pain. Make sure you eat with them though."

"He will doc," Jack grinned as he entered the room, "Ready to go?"

Daniel nodded, "Sure. You know I will have to find somewhere to stay for myself."

"We can do that this week," Jack shrugged.

"Thank you Dr Fraiser," Daniel smiled at her.

"My pleasure," Janet smiled, "Make sure you change the bandage every night and keep taking the antibiotics. I don't want to see you again until it's your pre-mission check."

"Don't worry," Daniel assured her as he and Jack left.

"So what do you think?" Jack asked nodding back to Janet.

Daniel grinned, "I think you're right. She'll fit in here just fine."


End file.
